lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1207
Report #1207 Skillset: Skill: ChampionHelms Org: Templars Status: Completed Jun 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 + 3. Problem: Currently knight Champion Helms give +10 damage to 1h and +20 damage to 2h weapons for all guilds. The minor increase in damage given by these helms is negligible, particularly when compared to the effects of other guild champion artefacts. See Wiccans and Guardians. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Move the +10 stat increase from damage to speed. This would be a +10 speed increase for both 1h and 2h weapons. NOT a +20 speed for 2h weapons. This would provide slightly increased utility to the Champion Helm without being game breaking. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Instead of moving the stat increase from damage to speed, completely remove any stat increases. Instead, replace the stat increase with access to the GUARDING ability from the Cavalier specification which allows Cavaliers to randomly get a free strike at enemies who attack the person they are guarding. You can also guard yourself for slightly reduced chance to proc. For Cavalier Champions, slightly increase the effectiveness of GUARDING. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to Solution 1 or Solution 2, change the Champion Helm to offer 100/100 protection to cutting and blunt. This would bring the Champion Helm in line with masterarmour. Player Comments: ---on 6/11 @ 02:48 writes: 1 + 3 ---on 6/11 @ 04:45 writes: I think solutions 1 & 3 will be a nice buff for the knight champion artifact. 1 & 3 supported. ---on 6/11 @ 19:11 writes: Solutions 1 and 3 supported ---on 6/11 @ 21:03 writes: Any of these. The current increase to damage is not desirable since warriors do negligible amounts of damage to begin with and the increase given is barely even noticeable or helpful. These solutions won't turn champion helms into items that provide as notable an effect as other guilds get, which is lamentable, but they do move the helm toward providing some sort of tangible benefit. ---on 6/14 @ 03:16 writes: 1 + 3, as previously indicated. ---on 6/15 @ 00:11 writes: 1 + 3, though 2 is a pretty interesting option ---on 6/19 @ 13:29 writes: Supported. ---on 6/22 @ 21:58 writes: I have been thinking about it more, and now also support solution 2. ---on 6/24 @ 07:37 writes: In fact, I don't see why all three solutions couldn't be included at once. I think champions are supposed to be head and shoulders above other combatants, except for perhaps ascendants, and see no real reason why the helm shouldn't reflect that. ---on 6/26 @ 00:03 writes: You know, instead of solution 2, I'd like to see some form of limited aegis for the Warrior champ helms. Guard doesn't really do much. It could function like aegis, but do 2x the damage to the champion (so Aegis will be better, you wouldn't really want to use this in combat much if you're taking twice as much damage). If you're an Ascendant with Aegis, it would not improve Aegis in any way- it's primarily intended for Warrior Champions to be able to do some kind of full-out guarding. ---on 6/29 @ 14:44 writes: As per the same issue defined by this report, Monks do not benefit from "precision" on the guild champ sash. In response to Solution 1, the bonus stats to monk sash would be better reallocated to either damage or speed. Sol 1 supported with the monk addendum. In regards to Sol 3, perhaps there should be a masterplate helm to go with masterplate armour. Why restrict it to only warrior champs?